


bésame fuerte antes de irte

by ValerieHayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Final abierto, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reverse Age Gap, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>¿Qué es el amor?</i><br/><i>¿Es abrazar y después mentir?</i><br/><i>Porque si es así, a mí no me criaron así.</i><br/><i>¿Qué es el amor?</i><br/><i>¿Dar un beso y después huir?</i><br/><i>Porque lo he visto, pero yo no soy así.</i><br/>O, donde Louis tiene 13 años y busca la ayuda de un Harry de 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. everything you do is super duper cute

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And everything you do, is super duper cute.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017359) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Culpo de esto a los comentarios en los vídeos de freddieismyqueen y a una historia abandonada acá.  
> Los títulos están inspirados en canciones de _Never Shout Never_.  
>  Dedicado a Lily.

—¿Disculpe, señor?

Harry se gira hacia la pequeña voz, sus cejas frunciéndose cuando no ve a nadie de inmediato antes de bajar la mirada un poco y ver a un pequeño y delgado chico con cabello castaño como la miel. 

—Oh, hola. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, niño? —pregunta Harry en voz alta, bajando las manos para posarlas en sus muslos. 

El chico se tensa un momento y junta las cejas, cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho. —No soy un niño. Tengo trece, tarado. Y si tu fueras una chica te estaría viendo las tetas —Harry mira hacia abajo y nota que el cuello de su camisa está tan bajo que el chico probablemente está viendo sus pezones. Se para derecho y sube el cierre de su suéter—, y necesito que vengas conmigo. 

Harry frunce el ceño, confuso, y está a punto de, con toda la educación que puede, declinar la oferta cuando escucha una voz chillona gritar. —¡Apúrate, Louis y tráelo aquí! —Eso hizo que el chico enfrente de él luciera asustado y un poco molesto. 

—¡Por favor! Tienes que venir, van a burlarse de nuevo de mí. Haré lo que quieras —el chico está ahora balbuceando, la barbilla le tiembla mientras los ojos comienzan a aguársele y Harry podría reírse ante lo ridículo que el pequeño luce si no fuera porque pareciera como si fuera a hacerse una bolita y comenzar a sollozar. 

—Eh, amor, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Quién se va a burlar de ti? —pregunta suavemente Harry, su cabeza está inclinada hacia adelante y los rizos le caen sobre los ojos. 

—Ellos —Louis apunta detrás de él, hacia un grupo de niños; las chicas conversando y los chicos riéndose duro—. Les dije que si no dejaban de molestarme iba a hacer que mí, eh, _amigo mayor_ los golpeara. ¡Ayúdame, por favor! 

El corazón de Harry se llena de lástima hacia el chico, mirándolo frotarse los ojos y tartamudear mientras se explica, obviamente tratando de no llorar.

—Tú no tienes un amigo mayor, ¿no? —pregunta Harry, el chico niega con la cabeza—. Está bien, voy a fingir que yo lo soy. Pero no voy a golpear a nadie —dice Harry, riéndose un poco porque toda esta situación es un poco bizarra, considerando que él sólo iba al parque a dar un paseo. 

—¡No importa! No tendrás que hacerlo, creo —dice el chico, excitado, una sonrisa enorme se forma en su rostro mientras agarra la mano de Harry y ya no tiene rastros de lágrimas en los ojos. Mocoso malcriado. 

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo me llamo Harry. 

—Louis. ¡Vamos, vamos! 

 

* * *

 

Harry se está arrepintiendo de esto. 

Después de que Louis lo hubiese guiado hacia el grupo de chicos y lo hubiese presentado, dos de las chicas chillaron y comenzaron a adular los rizos de Harry, prácticamente montándose encima de él para ponerle una mano en el cabello. Los chicos rodaron los ojos y procedieron a interrogarlo sobre diferentes deportes y Pókemon antes de considerarlo lo suficientemente “cool” para salir con ellos; Louis solo se paró nerviosamente a su lado durante todo el intercambio. 

No es hasta que una de las chicas sentada en el escalón al lado de Harry le pregunta algo que no había previsto que Harry mira a Louis. 

—¿Hace cuánto tú y Louis están saliendo, Harry? —pregunta ella, haciendo explotar su goma de mascar y dándole vueltas a un trozo de su cabello. 

Louis se tensa de inmediato cuando los ojos de Harry se posan sobre él, las cejas alzadas con diversión y un poco de confusión viendo a Louis luchar con la respuesta. 

—Uh, como tres meses. Sip —responde, poco convencido, pero los otros chicos parecen creerle.

—Oh, ¿y ya se han besado? —pregunta otra de ellas, los ojos abiertos de par en par con inocencia. 

—Sí, obviamente. Yo soy el mejor beso que Harry ha tenido —resopla Louis, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho con una expresión engreída. 

—Awww, ¡qué tierno! —chilla la primer chica, presionando las manos sobre sus mejillas. 

—Ah, sí, supongo —Louis lo descarta, encogiéndose de hombros. 

—¿Se pueden besar ahora? —pregunta ella y Louis se congela. 

Harry lo sigue viendo con una sonrisa divertida. Él no tiene ningún problema besando a alguien dos años menor que él, Louis es lindo de todas formas, pero está casi seguro que el chico nunca ha besado a nadie fuera de su familia, mucho menos a un extraño. Se lo merece por mentir, igual. 

—¿Ahora? —pregunta bajito y todas las chicas asienten, afirmando que _“¡sería la cosa más tierna de todo el mundo!”._  

—Eh, señoritas. Tranquilícense. No voy a besar a Louis frente a ustedes, eso es una cosa privada, ¿de acuerdo? —dice Harry, porque tan divertido como es ver a Louis tratando de ocultar su pánico, él aún se siente mal por el chico y no quiere avergonzarlo más de lo que él lo ha hecho por sí mismo. 

Hay un coro de “okay” y un grupo de chicas haciendo pucheros, pero Harry solo se encoge de hombros y murmura “lo siento”, como si no pudiera hacer nada.

 

* * *

 

 

Eventualmente, los chicos comienzan a irse—sus toques de queda marcados por sol empezando a esconderse en el horizonte—hasta que solo quedan Harry y Louis, sentados uno al lado del otro en el banco de madera. 

—Gracias —dice Louis en voz baja, jugando con los hilos sueltos de su camiseta—. Y perdón por mentirte, no creí que fueras a aceptar si te hubiese pedido que fueras mi novio falso. 

Harry duda un momento ante de poner un brazo alrededor de Louis y jalarlo más cerca, el chico más pequeño pone su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry. 

—No hay problema. Me alegra haber ayudado a un pequeño y tierno bomboncito como tú —dice Harry, picando la nariz de Louis. 

—¡No soy pequeño! ¡Y no soy tierno! —chilla Louis, girándose en los brazos de Harry para darle una mirada fea. 

—El más tierno —canturrea Harry, abrazando a Louis más fuerte.

El rostro del chico se sonroja y se mordisquea el labio inferior antes de mirar de nuevo a Harry. 

—¿Crees… que podamos ser amigos de verdad, Harry? —pregunta él, dándole una sonrisa tímida. Harry no puede evitar el reírse un poco y presionar un beso en la frente de Louis porque _es tan tierno._

—Claro que sí, y si quieres también podemos ser _novios_ de verdad —Harry está medio bromeando, pero ver cómo el rostro de Louis se ilumina y sonríe ampliamente vale la pena—. Pero ahora —comienza a decir Harry, cogiendo a Louis en brazos, quien deja salir un grito muy fuerte, y parándose con poca dificultad porque Louis es _tan_ ligero—, debería llevarte a casa, está anocheciendo —dice él, las manos posándose en la parte trasera de los muslos de Louis y girando al chico, un risita aguda sale de Louis antes de que Harry lo ponga de nuevo en el suelo. 

Harry no tiene la menor idea de dónde vienen esos ridículos estallidos de cariño, especialmente porque sólo ha conocido al chico desde hace tres horas y no sólo lo ha usado para mentir sino que también le mintió a _él_.

 —Así que, ¿cuál es el asunto con esos chicos? ¿No era que se estaban burlando de ti? —pregunta Harry mientras caminan, empujando suavemente su hombro contra el chico más joven.

—Uh, bueno, es que nos mudamos hace poco y ellos empezaron a reírse de mí hasta que les dije que mi novio mayor los iba a golpear si no se detenían. Pero, no me creyeron y me dijeron que iban a seguir molestándome hasta que te conocieran, eh, lo conocieran, así que, sip —explica Louis, frunciendo los labios y evitando el contacto visual. 

—No suenan como la clase de personas con las que yo me juntaría y tú no deberías juntarte con ellos tampoco —dice Harry, empujando su hombro tan fuerte contra Louis que casi lo hace caer. 

—Eh, no hagas eso —dice haciendo un puchero. Harry se ríe por lo bajo antes de empujarlo de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez. 

—¿Qué vas a hacer, chiquito? —se burla Harry, sacándole la lengua. 

—¡No soy chiquito! —grita Louis, ofendido—. ¡Soy como ocho centímetros más bajo que tú! 

Harry se ríe más fuerte, parándose en la mitad de la acera y jalando a Louis más cerca, de modo que están pecho contra pecho, el chico rizado le lleva por lo menos quince centímetros a Louis. 

—Tal vez algún día, nene —murmura Harry, su voz baja y tranquila, encontrando innecesario hablar fuerte con Louis tan cerca suyo. 

El chico más pequeño se estremece débilmente y retrocede un poco, su cabeza inclinándose hacia arriba un poco. 

—¿Tienes frío? —pregunta Harry retrocediendo también, y frunciendo las cejas en preocupación, sus largos dedos bajando el cierre de su suéter—. Ten —le ofrece. 

Louis duda un poco antes de aceptar, poniéndose el gigantesco suéter sobre su pequeña figura, las mangas le quedan largas y el borde del suéter se posa sobre la mitad de sus muslos. Se ve tierno. 

—Gracias, Harry —dice Louis en voz baja. 

Harry asiente antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo, Louis indicando cada vez que tienen que girar o por cuál calle deben seguir hasta que llegan a su casa; el sol casi se ha puesto, dejando un cielo azul grisáceo mientras la luna comienza a alzarse. 

—Uh —comienza Louis, incómodo—. ¿Quieres entrar? —pregunta, y Harry está muy tentado de aceptar pero tiene que estar en su propia casa en veinte minutos y es una caminata de más de quince. 

—Me gustaría pero no puedo —dice él, medio sonriendo. 

Louis deja salir un pequeño y decepcionado “oh”, dirigiendo su mirada al concreto bajo sus zapatos. 

—Debería devolverte esto, ¿no? —pregunta Louis, tratando de cambiar el tema y comenzando a quitarse el suéter. 

—Quédatelo —dice Harry, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Louis—. Me lo puedes dar la próxima vez que nos veamos —Louis le da la misma sonrisa de cuando Harry aceptó pretender su amigo, la excitación mostrándose en su rostro, como si estuviera muy complacido de que Harry le dijera que se iban a encontrar de nuevo. 

La luz del porche se enciende y Louis mira hacia atrás un momento antes de devolver su atención a Harry, los restos de la sonrisa aún visibles.

—Gracias, de nuevo. Por… tú sabes —Louis se detiene cuando Harry inclina su cabeza y le da un beso en la mejilla, sus labios presionándose contra la piel suave durante un latido antes de retroceder. 

—Apúrate a entrar antes de que te castiguen —dice él, una pequeña sonrisita se forma en su rostro cuando nota el intenso sonrojo en las mejillas de Louis. Éste asiente despacio, aun luciendo algo mareado y Harry no puede evitar el no inclinarse y posar un beso en la frente de Louis—. Entra ya —gira a Louis de los hombros y le da un empujoncito, incitándolo a seguir adelante. 

Una vez Louis está frente a su puerta se gira, sonriendo ampliamente. 

—¡Buenas noches, Harry! —medio grita Louis, despidiéndose con la mano antes de que la puerta se abra y sea jalado adentro. 

Harry suspira dramáticamente y rueda los ojos pero está sonriendo. 

—Maldito mocoso —murmura para sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza con cariño. **  
**


	2. But it wasn't a joke when you kissed me in your room

 Pasan casi tres semanas antes de que Harry vea a Louis de nuevo, veinte largos días, en la opinión de Harry. Es el mismo parque de antes, el cielo despejado y el sol brillando con fuerza aunque se siente un poco de viento helado cortando el ambiente de vez en cuando. Casi una copia del día en que se conocieron. La única diferencia es que Harry no lleva su suéter favorito, optando por usar uno viejo y grande que solía pertenecer a su padrastro y Louis no está corriendo hacia él pidiéndole ayuda.

 En cambio, el chico más joven está sentando en un banco de madera frente a los juegos, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y su cuerpo encorvado. Harry sonríe un poco mientras camina hacia el parque, tratando de mantener su paso ligero y silencioso a medida que se acerca. 

 Una vez detrás del banco, se inclina ligeramente hasta que su boca esta al mismo nivel que el oído de Louis y‒

 —Sorpresa. 

 Suena un poco más bajo y algo espeluznante, más aterrorizante de lo que Harry esperaba, pero la forma en la que Louis se sentó tan rápido que su espalda craqueó y todo su cuerpo se congeló antes de dejar salir un pequeño gemido lo vale por completo. Harry se inclina hacia adelante y se ríe maniáticamente, sus brazos envolviéndose sobre su estómago cuando su cabeza se endereza.

 —¿Qué…? ¡¿Harry?! —grita Louis, girándose de repente, su rostro es una mezcla de excitación, miedo e ira—. ¡Te odio! —dice él, dándole una sonrisa temblorosa, tiene los ojos aguados—. Pensé que eras un maldito secuestrador, idiota.

 Harry para de reír para imitar el puchero de Louis, el chico más joven hace un sonido ofensivo y luego Harry se está riendo de nuevo, más suave y tranquilo que antes.

 —Eres un idiota —dice Louis antes de girarse, dándole la espalda a Harry. 

 —No eras así de cruel la última vez que nos vimos —Harry se mueve hasta sentarse al lado de Louis. 

 —No eras así de malvado la última vez que nos vimos —replica Louis tratando de sonar atrevido, pero está sonriendo y acercándose a Harry sutilmente, posando su pequeña y fría mano sobre la de Harry. 

 Harry sonríe con satisfacción cuando nota el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Louis, gira su mano y la aprieta alrededor de la de Louis, haciéndola parecer aún más pequeña.

 —Así que… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí solo? —pregunta Harry, notando por primera vez que la pequeña pandilla de “amigos” de Louis no está a la vista.

 —No estoy solo. Estoy vigilando a Lottie, mi hermana pequeña, y su amiga —dice Louis, señalando a una pequeña rubia y a una, aún más pequeña, castaña, ambas corriendo alrededor de los pasamanos. 

 —No tienes que _verlas,_ ¿o sí? —Harry prácticamente ronronea, inclinándose más cerca, la nariz fría presionándose contra la barbilla de Louis y aliento caliente chocando contra sus clavículas. Louis deja salir un pequeño sonido desde el fondo de su garganta.

 —¿Qué estás haciendo? —jadea él, y Harry retrocede, encogiendo los hombros con indiferencia antes de contestar.

 —No sé —dice, jugando con el cabello de Louis.

 Louis asiente, despacio, respirando hondo mientras un silencio medio incómodo cae sobre ellos. Harry tararea bajo para él mismo y sigue jugando con el cabello de Louis, las suaves hebras castañas deslizándose entre sus dedos con facilidad.

 —¿Harry? —dice Louis después de un rato, aun viendo a las chicas correr por el lugar—. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos, cuando te dije que esos chicos se estaban metiendo conmigo y empecé a llorar?

 Como si Harry pudiese olvidarlo.

 Antes de que pueda decir algo, Louis comienza a hablar de nuevo, riéndose suavemente.

 —No estaba llorando, ¿sabes? Y tampoco me estaban molestando.

  _Okay_. Harry medio sospechaba de lo primero, porque Louis tiene trece y es muy atrevido e ingenioso y no parece ser del tipo de chico que correría hacia un extraño y empezaría a llorar, pero lo segundo...

 —¿Qué quieres decir con que no te estaban molestando? —Harry está un poco sorprendido—. Vi lo nervioso que estabas, eso no pudo haber sido un acto, ¿o sí?

 —Sip —dice Louis, marcando la p—. Nunca he sido acosado, pero sí estaba algo nervioso —admite él, girando su cabeza así puede ver a Harry, quién lo incita con la mirada a continuar hablando—. Ok, tu eres muy atractivo, ¿sí? Eso, obviamente me puso algo nervioso, _y también_ que te estaba mintiendo _y también_ a los otros, pero eran dos mentiras diferentes, _y también_ estaba pretendiendo ser un inocente y pequeño chico abusado… ahh, y estaba asustado de que alguien me fuese a regañar por eso —explica Louis.

 Harry tiene una mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad y admiración grabada en el rostro.

 —Eres todo un mocosito malcriado, ¿no es así? —se ríe él, y Louis se ilumina como si fuese un cumplido, sonriendo amplio y apretando la mano de Harry. El chico mayor acaba de darse cuenta que sus dedos están entrelazados—. ¿Por qué me lo contaste, de todas formas? Pudiste haberlo mantenido como un secreto.

 —Mi mamá dice que es malo empezar relaciones con mentiras —dice Louis, añadiendo un pequeño asentimiento al final.

 —¿Una relación, uhm? —pregunta Harry, riéndose de la mirada poco impresionada que le da Louis.

 —Eres un idiota. La amistad _es_ una clase de relación —Louis aparenta estar enojado pero las esquinas de su boca lo traicionan—. Además, dijiste que serías mi novio si yo quisiera.

 Ahora Louis es quien sonríe con satisfacción, porque Harry dijo eso, ¿no? Incluso si lo dijo porque Louis parecía inocente y afligido, Harry no se arrepiente porque de verdad le gusta el chico.

 —No puedo ir por ahí rompiendo promesas —dice Harry antes de que un alarido rompa la quietud del lugar.

 —¡Louis! ¡Louis! ¡Rachelle me empujó! —solloza Lottie, las palabras apenas comprensibles a través de las lágrimas.

 Ella corre y se sube al regazo de Louis. Segundos después hay una castaña corriendo hacia Louis también, lágrimas manchando su rostro.

 —¡No lo hice! ¡Ella se cayó sola! —La chica, Rachelle, supone Harry, está gritando sobre los sollozos de Lottie.

 —Está bien, está bien —las arrulla Louis, acomodando a la chica pequeña en su regazo sobre el banco de madera antes de levantarse—. Es hora de ir a casa.

 Hay un gemido de inconformidad por parte de Lottie y Rachelle, ambas chicas frunciendo el ceño por el enojo, pero Louis las ignora mientras carga a su hermana sobre su cadera, llevándola con un poco de dificultad.

 Harry se levanta también, incómodo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos viendo cómo Louis comienza a alejarse del parque, Rachelle dándole la mano.

 —¿No vienes? —las cejas de Harry se levantan y asiente levemente, tratando de no parecer tan ansioso mientras trota hacia Louis.

 

* * *

 

 

Para el momento en que llegan a la casa de Louis, Lottie y Rachelle están dormidas, cada chico llevando a una pequeña entre sus brazos. Louis lucha con su hermana mientras trata de abrir la puerta del frente.

 —¡¿Mamá?! —grita Louis, algo fuerte. Harry se encoge suavemente cuando Rachelle deja salir un gemido, levantando la cabeza un poco antes de dejarla caer sobre el hombro del rizado con un ruido sordo.

 —¿Louis? —La voz de una mujer suena en la distancia momentos antes de que una señora baja con el mismo color de cabello que Louis aparezca, sus brillantes ojos azules aterrizando sobre Harry instantáneamente, las cejas se alzan en sorpresa y calor, una sonrisa amiga expandiéndose sobre su rostro—. Oh, hola —dice ella—. ¿Eres uno de los amigos de Louis?

 Harry abre su boca para contestar pero Louis empieza a hablar antes de que tenga la oportunidad de decir algo. —Sí, má. Puedes decirnos dónde dejar a las chicas? Están algo pesadas —dice Louis rápidamente.

 Su mamá le lanza una mirada desaprobadora pero los dirige hacia la sala. —Sólo pónganlas sobre el sofá. Necesitan tomar una siesta, de todas formas —luego se gira hacia Harry, inclinando la cabeza—. Voy a hacer el almuerzo, ¿quieren algo en particular?

 —Uh, no. Gracias señora, eh… —Harry se da cuenta que ni siquiera sabe el apellido de Louis.

 Louis resopla levemente detrás de él, dejando a Lottie en el sofá grande, Harry le lanza una mirada sucia.

 —No, mamá, sólo llámanos cuando esté listo, ¿ok? —murmura él a toda velocidad, agarra la mano de Harry y prácticamente lo arrastra fuera de la sala hacia las escaleras y, en consecuencia, hacía su cuarto.

 —No podías esperar a tenerme sobre tu cama, ¿no? —bromea Harry después de sentarse.

 Louis rueda los ojos mientras cierra la puerta, cuidándose de no golpearla. Él no dice nada por algunos momentos, sólo se despoja de su suéter—que en realidad es de Harry—y se quita los zapatos antes de unirse a Harry en la cama, sentándose en el extremo opuesto de ella.

 —No te conozco, en realidad —es todo lo que dice él.

 Harry asiente, no muy seguro de qué es lo que se supone tiene que decir.

 —¿Quieres jugar a las veinte preguntas, entonces? —sugiere él.

 Louis asiente, sonriendo emocionado. —Yo voy primero. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

 —Cumpliré dieciséis el primero de febrero —Harry observa a Louis meter las piernas bajo sus muslos—. ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

 —Esa es una pregunta estúpida —dice él—. Y es Tomlinson. ¿Color favorito?

 —Esa es incluso más estúpida —replica Harry—. Naranja o morado, creo. ¿Tienes más parientes?

 —Acabas de conocer a Lottie, obviamente, pero tengo una media hermana, se llama Georgia —Louis para un momento, dudando antes de lanzar su siguiente pregunta—. ¿Alguna vez has besado a un chico?

 El cuarto se llena de un silencio algo incómodo. Harry ya esperaba esta pregunta—es la clase de las que se hacen en este juego—pero no creía que fuese a brotar tan pronto.

 —Sí, tenía trece —mantiene el tono bajo y despreocupado, pero no puede detener la sonrisa que se forma en su rostro cuando Louis se sonroja.

 —¿Cómo fue? —pregunta él, sus labios moviéndose ausentemente hacia su labio inferior.

 —No era tu turno de preguntar —Harry se encoge de hombros. Louis resopla pero le hace un ademán para que continúe. Harry finge estar pensado en su pregunta—. ¿Alguna vez has besado a _alguien_? —Harry presiona su pie cubierto por su calcetín contra el muslo de un muy sonrojado Louis.

 —Uh, sí, una vez. Fue con una chica llamada Hannah —baja la mirada y pregunta lentamente—. ¿Cómo es besar a un chico?

 —Es genial, mejor que hacerlo con cualquier chica, en mi opinión —Harry no menciona que no ha besado a ninguna chica en un muy largo tiempo—. ¿Quieres probar?

 Harry sabe que Louis realmente quiere besarlo, lo puede ver en la forma en que los ojos del castaño brillan con curiosidad y deseo, no puede evitar mirar con evidente satisfacción el sonrojo que se forma en las mejillas del chico y que se extiende sobre su cuello y hacia su pecho. Louis asiente, jadeando un _“sí”,_ y Harry muerde su labio inferior, arrastrándose por la cama hasta que está en frente de Louis, las puntas de sus narices tocándose.

 —Te estas sonrojando como una virgen en su noche de bodas, ¿sabías eso? —murmura él con una sonrisa. El sonrojo de Louis se intensifica y trata de bajar la cabeza pero no puede despegar sus ojos de los de Harry.

 —No lo hago —replica él, testarudamente.

 Harry no responde. En vez de eso, coloca una mano en una de las mejillas de Louis, inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante un poco y cerrando el pequeño espacio entre ellos.

 Los labios de Louis son suaves y delgados y se sienten fríos contra los de Harry. Louis saca los pies de debajo suyo y se arrodilla más cerca del rizado, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. Harry sonríe mentalmente ante la impaciencia de Louis y con su lengua tantea la boca del otro chico, lamiendo su labio inferior hasta que los labios del menor se abren. Harry se inclina sobre Louis, acomodándose entre los muslos del chico más pequeño y sosteniendo su cadera, dedos hormigueando bajo la tela de su camisa.

 Louis deja salir un escandaloso gemido y sacude sus caderas hacia arriba, agarrando un puñado de los rizos de Harry y presionando sus bocas más duro.

 —Relájate, amor —murmura Harry, separándose.

 El rostro de Louis luce aturdido, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con las piernas aún desparramadas alrededor de Harry.

 —Yo… ahh, lo siento.

 Harry no entiende nada y antes de poder preguntar qué pasa, siente al castaño empujando sus caderas hacia arriba y _oh_. Está duro.

 —Umm, ¿quieres que yo, ahh… haga algo? —pregunta incómodo. Claro que él no va a tener sexo con Louis y no sólo porque su mamá esté en el primero piso sino porque el castaño sólo tiene _jodidos_ trece años.

 —No —Louis sacude la cabeza, el sonrojo acentuado por la palidez de su piel—. ¿Podemos sólo seguir besándonos? ¿Por favor?

 Harry asiente suavemente antes de besarlo de nuevo, más fuerte y sucio que la primera vez, y Harry quiere saber cómo un chico de trece años, que sólo ha besado a una chica en su vida, puede parecer tan sensual.

 Louis choca sus caderas contra las de Harry de nuevo, una y otra vez, gimiendo y sollozando hasta que no está besando a Harry sino respirando acaloradamente contra su boca, estremeciéndose y dejando salir un gemido alto y largo, claro signo de que se ha corrido.

 — _Harry_ —susurra Louis, metiendo la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Harry.

 —No has durado mucho tiempo —Harry no puede evitar decir, riéndose del sonido ofendido que Louis dejó salir.

 —¡Tengo trece años! —se defiende él, dándole un golpe en la cara a Harry débilmente.

 —Sólo estoy bromeando, amor —se ríe Harry, besando la nariz de Louis.

 Se quedan en silencio durante un rato, hasta que Louis comienza agitarse y retorcerse.

 —¿Puedes moverte para cambiarme la ropa interior? —pregunta educadamente Louis, luciendo adormilado pero incómodo.

 —Oh, claro —dice Harry, rodando fuera de Louis y viendo cómo el chico más joven se arrastra fuera de la cama hasta la cómoda, agarrando un par de calzoncillos y corriendo al pasillo, regresando momentos después luciendo igual.

 —Tengo sueño —bosteza el castaño, subiéndose a la cama y acurrucándose cerca de Harry.

 —Entonces duerme —Harry bosteza también, posando un brazo alrededor de Louis.

 —¿Qué si mamá nos ve? —pregunta el chico, preocupado.

 —Estamos durmiendo y tenemos toda la ropa puesta, no hay nada malo con eso —declara Harry y Louis asiente lentamente, como si estuviese pensando en alguna razón para poder protestar pero luego se encoge de hombros y cierra los ojos.

 Harry piensa que luce tierno.


	3. And I can tell someday, that I'm gonna say the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deja el capítulo y sale corriendo* bye!

—Louis, amor, ¿a dónde vas tan arreglado?

Louis se congela y gira rápidamente, juntando sus manos detrás de su espalda con inocencia, una sonrisa enfermamente dulce en su rostro.

—A casa de Niall —dice tratando de convencerla.

Hay una pequeña parte dentro suyo que se siente culpable por mentirle a su madre, pero hay otra parte, mucho más grande, que está dispuesta a hacer o decir lo que sea con tal de poder salir de la casa hasta la esquina de su calle, donde él sabe que Harry está esperándolo.

—¿Niall? ¿No me dijiste que iba a pasar el fin de semana con sus abuelos? —le pregunta su madre y los ojos de Louis se abren por un momento.

—Uh, sí —dice Louis—. Es sólo que necesito verlo antes de que se vaya. Le presté algo y necesito que me lo devuelva.

Él cruza los dedos rezando porque su madre no lo moleste más, sobre todo porque está seguro que no podrá seguir mintiéndole y tendrá que admitir que va a salir en un _cita_ con su casi _novio_ y eso es algo que él preferiría no hacer.

—Eso no explica porque estás tan arreglado —comienza su madre, y Louis hace un sonido y se gira, abriendo la puerta y saliendo rápidamente.

—¡Perdón, má! Niall se tiene que ir rápido, llámame si necesitas algo. ¡Adiós!

Y con eso cierra la puerta, corre a toda velocidad por la calle hasta que divisa a Harry.

El chico mayor está sentado en el borde de la acera, el cuerpo doblado hacia su teléfono mientras tipea en él, completamente ignorante de lo que sucede a su alrededor, así que Louis usa eso como una oportunidad para vengarse. El chico camina silenciosamente hacia el rizado, dejando salir la más baja de las risitas cuando se pone detrás de él, se inclina a la izquierda cuando Harry mira hacia la derecha; Louis se muerde el interior de la mejilla para evitar reírse.

Cuando Harry se gira de nuevo y vuelve a concentrarse en su teléfono, Louis pone sus manos sobre los hombros del chico mayor y grita con fuerza detrás de él, el grito propio de Harry haciendo eco.

—Maldita sea… _joder —_ grita Harry, girándose repentinamente. Su cara se suaviza al instante cuando reconoce a Louis—. Por supuesto que eres tú, pendejo.

Harry se ríe entre dientes, sonriendo con cariño antes de levantarse de la acera y abrazando a Louis y besando su cabeza.

—Hola. Perdón por asustarte —Louis sonríe tímidamente mientras se disculpa.

—Está bien, amor. Me lo merecía.

La mirada que Harry le da hace que el interior de Louis tiemble, y de repente todo se siente muy dulce y cliché, así que Louis golpea con suavidad la punta de la nariz de Harry antes de retroceder, comenzando a cruzar la calle.

—Camino equivocado, cariño —resopla Harry sarcásticamente.

Louis se gira y camina por la calle como si nada hubiera pasado.

 

×××

 

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta Louis de nuevo, sus manos están dentro de los bolsillos del suéter que aún no le ha devuelto a Harry, a pesar de haberse encontrado con él un montón de veces.

—Al café donde trabajo —le responde Harry después de unos momentos de silencio.

Louis arruga la cara en confusión.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta él, mirando a Harry.

—Porque quiero ir a una cita en donde pueda comprarte algo pero no tengo mucho dinero, y me dan un descuento en el café. Así que pensé, ¿por qué no?  —Harry se encoge de hombros—. Además, quiero sostener tu mano en público.

Las mejillas de Louis se calientan y esconde su rostro contra el hombro de Harry, sacando su mano de su bolsillo y permitiéndole al rizado entrelazar sus dedos. La mano de Harry se siente caliente contra la fría de Louis.

Un momento después, Harry está guiando a Louis por una calle medio congestionada y hacia un pequeño y cálido café. Está casi vacío, un hombre mayor con cabello gris y una pequeña joroba está sentado en la parte de atrás, leyendo un periódico; otra mujer mayor está detrás del mostrador con los ojos medio cerrados y las manos sobre su regazo.

—Buenas tardes, señora Smith —Harry sonríe amablemente, moviéndose detrás del mostrador y sacando dos muffins de la vitrina, él los pone sobre el mostrador para liberar sus manos mientras comienza a hacer el té.

La señora Smith le da una mirada afilada, una de sus cejas se arquea y Harry trata lo más que puede en no transformar su sonrisa amable en una descarada, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Louis, quien todavía está parado incómodamente frente a ellos, balanceando las manos a los costados.

—Oh, ¿una cita? —pregunta ella, no intentando ser sutil para nada, la boca de Harry hace un gesto poco impresionado.

—Sí, señora —replica Harry, segundos antes de que la tetera silbe. Harry agarra su taza favorita (de gatitos) que mantiene escondida en la parte de arriba de la despensa y la coloca en la encimera, poniendo una bolsita de té en la taza antes de verter agua caliente en ella—. Pagaré por esto... después —promete Harry, la taza en una mano y ambos muffins en la otra.

La señora Smith rueda los ojos y ahuyenta a Harry, el chico mayor arrastra los pies hacia Louis.

—¿Dónde te gustaría sentarte, bebé? —pregunta él.

Louis se gira instantáneamente a un reservado, deslizándose detrás de la mesa. Harry pone el té sobre la mesa, junto con los muffins de calabaza antes de sentarse al lado de él, presionándose contra el costado de Louis, la mano descansando en su muslo. Louis deja salir un sonido escandalizado y Harry abre la boca para molestarse un poco cuando Louis se estira para alcanzar la taza de té, bebiendo un trago. La mandíbula de Harry se abre, sus ojos sobresaliendo cómicamente.

—¿No está eso amargo? ¿Por qué no le agregas azúcar?

Louis baja la taza, frunce las cejas ligeramente y traga.

—No, ¿para qué querría arruinar mi té con esa basura? —resopla Louis, como si estuviese ofendido por el simple _pensamiento_ de añadir algo a su bebida.

—Supongo que eres lo suficientemente dulce, ¿no? —murmuró Harry, besando la sien de Louis con cariño.

—Eres un bobo.

Louis comienza a quitarle el papel al muffin desde la parte de arriba, y le da pequeños mordiscos a la parte de abajo del mismo.

—Tu eres tierno —replica Harry, encogiéndose de hombros, acercando su propio muffin y mordiendo toda la parte de arriba de una sola vez, masticándolo con felicidad. Louis suelta una risita y Harry termina su bocado antes de sacarle la lengua.

—¡Eres tan asqueroso!

 

×××

 

Para el momento en que ambos han terminado su mini almuerzo—con Harry presionándose contra Louis más y mas cerca y su mano vagando por diferentes partes de su cuerpo, clasificándolas—son casi las dos de la tarde y la calle está más congestionada que al medio día, autos pasando por el lado de ellos y ocasionalmente tocando la bocina, madres y sus hijos caminando velozmente por la acera.

Mientras Harry y Louis caminan, sus cuerpos rozándose, un auto reduce la velocidad al lado de ellos, siguiéndolos. Harry tiembla levemente, su mente de repente conduciéndole a todos esos programas criminales y películas que ha visto y está a punto de redirigir a Louis fuera de la calle principal cuando Louis decide girarse y el auto se detiene por completo.

—Oh —jadea él—. Es mi mamá —le dice a Harry antes de inclinarse hacia el auto y meter la cabeza por la ventana del conductor.

—Pensé que ibas a estar con Niall —es la primera cosa que la mamá de Louis dice. Lottie le da una mirada seca desde el asiento trasero mientras niega con la cabeza murmurando " _mentiroso_ " en voz baja.

—Lo estaba —dice él—. Pero él se tenía que ir y cuando iba saliendo vi a Harry y él me dijo que iba a almorzar por lo que fui con él.

La mentira se desliza con facilidad por sus labios, pero aun tiene un pequeño sentimiento de culpabilidad en su interior que le dice que lo que está haciendo está mal.

—Oh, bueno. La puerta no está cerrada por si quieren ir a la cama, sólo no hagan mucho desorden —dice ella—. Lottie y yo vamos a ir de compras por lo que estaremos llegando en un par de horas.

—Está bien, te llamaré si necesito algo —promete él, alejándose del auto y despidiéndose con la mano mientras la ventanilla de sube y su mamá arranca—. Iremos a mi casa.

—Uh, ¿por qué? ―pregunta Harry. No es que se oponga a la idea, que la mamá de Louis no esté significa que tendrán más tiempo de besarse sin tener que preocuparse por ser descubiertos, pero el entusiasmo en los pasos de Louis y el ligero nerviosismo en su rostro lo están preocupando un poco.

―Porque mi mamá no está en casa y tenemos _cosas_ de las que preocuparnos, por eso.

Cuanto más y más se acercan a la casa de Louis, más y más relajado éste se pone hasta que llegan a la puerta principal y suben las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Louis. Él abre su puerta, deteniéndose un momento antes de entrar.

Justo después de que Harry pasa por detrás de él, Louis cierra la puerta de un portazo y se alza en las puntas de los pies, sus manos se posan sobre los hombros de Harry mientras presiona sus labios contra los del chico mayor. Harry lo besa instantáneamente, agarrando la cintura de Louis.

Louis hace un pequeño sonido en el fondo de su garganta, prácticamente derritiéndose contra Harry, se aferra a él mientras inclina la cabeza, moviendo sus labios más duro y más rápido, un poco torpe porque Harry comienza a retroceder con él.

―Harry ―gime Louis, cayendo contra la cama y abriendo sus piernas para que Harry se acomode entre ellas.

―Eh, tranquilízate un poco, no hay necesidad de apurarse ―murmura el rizado antes de besar a Louis de nuevo, lento y calmado, lo opuesto a lo que Louis quiere.

―Pensé que el sexo tenía que ser rápido y duro ―dice Louis cuando Harry mueve su boca hacia su cuello.

Harry se congela. ―¿De qué estás hablando? ―se levanta hasta que apenas está tocando a Louis, luciendo serio.

―Eso es lo que la gente hace después de las citas y esas cosas, ¿cierto? ―la voz del chico menor es suave y baja. Aleja sus ojos de los de Harry, mirando hacia el techo sobre su cabeza, las sábanas azules, cualquier cosa menos a Harry.

―Sí, a veces. Pero tienes trece años, Louis, sin mencionar que hemos estado saliendo por cuánto, ¿tres semanas, si eso?

Levanta la mirada ante el tono duro de Harry, su expresión es severa y seca y el pecho de Louis de repente se siente apretado mientras sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas y él se aleja de Harry, tratando de esconderse debajo de las sábanas con el peso de los ojos del mayor sobre él.

―Lou… ―suspira Harry después de unos segundos, inclinándose y poniendo su cabeza sobre la mano derecha mientras la izquierda baja la manta y descubre el cuerpo de Louis―. Vamos, bebé, mírame ―le pide pero Louis continua encorvado en sí mismo, negándose a moverse.

―Yo no te gusto, _esa_ es la única razón ―llora el chico―. Niall me dijo que él y Jade habían hecho _cosas_ … ¡y sólo tiene tres meses más que yo! ¡La edad no importa! ―le da un golpecito a Harry en el pecho con su dedo acusadoramente antes de darle la espalda y quitarle la manta a Harry y ponerla sobre sí mismo.

Harry trata de razonar con el chico. ―Me gustas mucho, Lou, pero no es una competencia, ¿sabes? ―dice él, y continua hablando cuando no le responde―. Puedes probarme si _de verdad_ estás listo.

―¿En serio?

Harry sólo alcanza a medio asentir antes de que Louis lo ataque, su boca presionándose contra suya. Es un poco incómodo porque ambos están en diferentes niveles de la cama, y los dientes de Louis se rozan contra los labios de Harry dolorosamente, pero el rizado se olvida de eso cuando Louis se sube en su regazo, la camisa ya casi por fuera de su cuerpo.

La espalda de Louis se arquea cuando las manos de Harry viajan hacia su trasero, usando ese agarre para mover las caderas de Louis contra las suyas, las dos capas de ropa entre ellos prueban ser un gran inconveniente. Harry quiere sentir la piel desnuda de Louis pero no está dispuesto a mover al chico menor de su regazo, así que en cambio pasa las manos por los costados de Louis, subiendo la tela hasta sus axilas; los dedos se mueven con lentitud alrededor del pecho de Louis hasta terminar en sus pezones. Las pequeñas protuberancias se ponen duras bajo su toque.

Louis lloriquea y arquea la espalda incluso más, Harry sonríe burlonamente mientras lo pellizca. Louis gime de nuevo y desconecta sus labios en favor de morder el hombro de Harry a través de la ropa.

―Ha-Harry ―jadea él, otro estremecimiento de placer atraviesa su cuerpo hasta su polla.

―¿Estás seguro de que quieres tener sexo? ―se burla Harry, aunque siendo sinceros él no está mucho mejor.

Con cada pequeño sonido y gemido que Louis hace, la polla de Harry se endurece y palpita más, el presemen humedece sus bóxers.

―Quiero que me folles ―dice él, casi haciendo a Harry correrse.

Gruñendo fuerte, Harry los gira así están en sus posiciones originales, el chico mayor entre los muslos abiertos de Louis, quitándole la camisa antes de cubrirlo con su cuerpo aun vestido.

―Eres tan bonito ―murmura Harry mientras pasa sus manos por el torso expuesto de Louis―. Un cuerpo bonito y pequeño ―continua, besando el cuello, los huesos de las clavículas y el pecho, hasta que su boca está al mismo nivel que sus pezones sensibles, Louis suelta un gemido agudo cuando Harry lo lame, chupando una de las puntas.

La boca de Louis se abre y tira la cabeza hacía atrás, sus manos se revuelven tratando de encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse antes de agarrar la parte trasera de la cabeza de Harry, jalando y apretando con fuerza sus rizos. Harry gime bajo cuando retrocede, soplando sobre la protuberancia húmeda, logrando que Louis lloriquee sensualmente.

―Bonitos sonidos, también ―dice él antes de pasar al otro pezón.

Hay un calor familiar formándose rápidamente en el fondo del estómago de Louis, insoportablemente cerca de caer por el borde, siendo empujado más cerca cada vez que la lengua de Harry gira sobre su pezón.

―Harry… Haz, Harry, p-para, por favor ―ruega Louis, comenzando a jalar los rizos de Harry de nuevo.

Harry sonríe con burla, alzando una ceja. ―¿Haz? ―las mejillas de Louis se sonrojan―. Me gusta ―aprueba él, inclinándose para besar a Louis en la boca antes de regresar a su posición anterior, sentándose en sus talones para desabrocharle los jeans a Louis e instándolo a que se levante para pasarlos por sus piernas delgadas.

Louis queda en nada más que unos bóxers rojos, mientras Harry aún está completamente vestido, el material duro de sus jeans rozándose contra los muslos de Louis. Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, el chico mayor se inclina para tirar del dobladillo de su camisa y se deshace de ella en un segundo para bajar la cremallera justo después. Los ojos de Louis se abren por completo y se queda mirándolo embobado cuando Harry baja sus pantalones, el bulto evidente en la parte delantera de sus bóxers negros lo hace salivar y gemir bajo.

—¿Ves algo que te guste, bebé? —se ríe Harry, y Louis sube sus ojos hasta el rostro del chico, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras asiente.

Los labios de Harry se tuercen en una sonrisa mientras sus dedos gravitan hacia el cuerpo de Louis otra vez, presionándolos contra las delgadas caderas del chico y jugando con la cinturilla de su ropa interior.

—¿Aun crees que estás listo? —pregunta Harry por cuarta o quinta vez desde que todo esto comenzó y Louis inhala hondo antes de asentir. Segundos después, sus bóxers son arrastrados fuera de él y está completamente desnudo, un pequeño gemido escapa de su garganta.

El cuerpo de Harry se presiona contra el suyo de repente, su rostro a solo pulgadas del suyo, los ojos del chico rizado están oscuros por la excitación mientras mira fijamente a Louis, observando su reacción al girar sus caderas con lentitud. Hay mucha menos ropa entre ellos ahora, y la fricción del algodón suave contra la carne desnuda envía un escalofrío por la espalda de Louis, quien se muerde el labio inferior para sofocar sus gemidos.

—Harry… —comienza Louis pero se ahoga en sus palabras cuando la mano de Harry viaja hacia su polla, rodeándola y moviéndola despacio.

—¿Estás bien, bebé?

Louis levanta sus caderas mientras mueve la cabeza, su boca se abre en un gemido silencio y empuja sus caderas hacía arriba sintiendo el orgasmo a la vuelta de la esquina. —E-estoy, _ah,_ cerca —lloriquea él, al mismo tiempo la mano de Harry se mueve más rápido, el cuerpo de Louis se burla de él, su visión se torna borrosa, el aliento se le atasca en la garganta y su orgasmo pasa como una ola violenta sobre él dejándolo aferrado a Harry como un salvavidas.

La combinación entre rostro de placer del chico y el saber que fue él el culpable es suficiente para llevarlo casi al borde, pero Harry se las arregla para suprimirlo, retirándose del cuerpo tembloroso de Louis para calmarse.

—Lo siento —jadea Louis—. Aun quiero que me folles.

Y eso suena tan inocente y sucio al mismo tiempo que Harry se olvida por un momento de cómo respirar.

—Joder —maldice él—. Jodida mierda —pega su rostro al cuello de Louis y muerde su hombro ligeramente, tratando de mantener sus pensamientos en orden.

Aun esta dudoso en tomar la virginidad del chico—Harry sólo ha tenido sexo, en el sentido literal de la palabra, una sola vez y definitivamente le gustaría volver en el tiempo y deshacerlo, por eso no quiere que Louis lamente una decisión tomada en el calor del momento pero, mientras Harry más lo piensa, puede que haya una forma alternativa de hacerlo.

—Vamos a hacerlo, sólo que de otra forma, ¿está bien? —murmura Harry, llevando tres dedos a su boca y chupándolos, cubriéndolos con una buena cantidad de saliva.

—¿Qué…? —empieza Louis a preguntar justo cuando Harry baja la mano entre sus muslos, rozando la punta de uno de sus dedos en su entrada y presiona ligeramente. Louis jadea y sus caderas se levantan al instante, dividido entre apartarse o presionarse contra el dedo. Arqueando sus cejas en fascinación y curiosidad, Harry se atrevió a empujar el dedo con más fuerza hasta que la punta lo traspase—. Harry, ¿podrías...? —Louis deja salir un gemido, tanto de frustración como de placer, moviendo las caderas y presionando contra la mano de Harry—. Hazlo de una vez, por favor.

Harry no responde verbalmente, escogiendo, en cambio, deslizar su dedo corazón dentro de Louis, lenta y cuidadosamente. La sensación de algo dentro de él es nueva y un poco emocionante, erótica de una forma que no entiende, haciéndolo sentir travieso. No toma mucho tiempo para que su polla se vuelva a interesar y pronto Louis está balbuceando por más, el chico mayor duda por un segundo antes de añadir un dedo, estirando su agujero un poco más. Louis gime en voz alta, sin darse cuenta de lo sensible que su cuerpo estaba por el anterior orgasmo hasta que los dedos de Harry rozan algo dentro de él, algo que envía una mezcla de dolor y placer a través de su cuerpo, haciéndole arquear la espalda y hundir sus talones en el colchón en un intento de alejarse del toque mientras las lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

—No, ¡no puedo… Harry! —llora Louis, aun retorciéndose.

—Cálmate, cariño, necesito que te relajes, ¿sí? —dice Harry en un intento de calmarlo y que se detenga por un segundo. Se inclina hacia adelante, cubriendo el cuerpo de Louis mientras llena de besos su rostro, su frente, su nariz y sus mejillas y luego en su boca.

—Se sintió bien, es sólo que… es demasiado —Louis trata de explicarse, pero Harry solo lo silencia besándolo de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que pare? —pregunta él, amable. y Louis se toma un momento para pensarlo de verdad antes de sacudir su cabeza, dejando que sus muslos se abran más cuando Harry comienza a empujar y girar sus dedos de nuevo.

Harry roza esa parte una vez más, pero esta vez, Louis se las arregla para contenerse mejor, dejando escapar solamente un pequeño gemido mientras lleva la mano a su boca y muerde sus nudillos. Está tan cerca otra vez, su orgasmo tambaleándose en el borde de doloroso, su polla aun tan sensible y Harry, maldito Harry, se inclina para lamerla como si fuera un gatito, chupando y mirando hacia arriba debajo de sus pestañas para asegurarse que Louis está bien con ello.

Hay una mancha de humedad en el frente de la ropa interior de Harry, su polla está dolorosamente dura dentro de sus bóxers pero su mente empuja eso hacia atrás a cambio de escuchar todos los sonidos que Louis está haciendo.

—Harry, creo que me voy a… —la voz de Louis es mucho más aguda ahora, nada más que una advertencia velada, pero Harry igual la escucha, empuja sus dedos más y más rápido haciendo que el menor tiemble y prácticamente grite cuando alcanza el límite, incapaz de hacer nada más que seguir haciendo sonidos poco dignos.

Cuando Louis finalmente ha terminado, Harry retira sus dedos, y Louis abre sus ojos cuando sus pulmones ya no se sienten como si estuvieran ardiendo y su cuerpo se ha calmado, el sonido de un movimiento resbaladizo llama su atención y su mirada se dirige hacia abajo. Harry está sentado sobre sus talones de nuevo, sus bóxers negros están a medio muslo y una de sus manos está apretando las sábanas mientras la otra se mueve con rapidez sobre su polla; el placer es evidente en su rostro y en los jadeos que salen de su boca.

—¿Puedo? —tartamudea Louis dócilmente. Su propia voz suena extraña en sus oídos, ronca y destrozada.

Harry lo mira, el labio inferior entre sus dientes mientras afirma con la cabeza, quita su mano de mala gana de su polla y permite a Louis moverse en la cama, rozando sus muslos contra los de Harry, envuelve una mano en la polla de Harry y comienza a tocarlo.

—Espera, espera —dice Harry, agarrando la mano del chico y lamiendo su palma antes de colocarla de nuevo en su adolorida polla.

Las cejas de Louis se arquean una vez que empieza a mover la mano, dándose cuenta de lo pequeña que luce en la polla de Harry. Levanta su otra mano e imita lo que Harry hizo antes, lamiendo su palma antes de colocar en el miembro de Harry también, las mueve con torpeza antes de encontrar un ritmo que puede seguir cómodamente. Harry arquea su cuello y cierra los ojos, gimiendo con fuerza cuando Louis aumenta el ritmo y se inclina ligeramente para lamer la punta, justo en el pequeño agujero.

—Mierda, joder, joder, _joder —_ canturrea Harry, agarrando a Louis e instándolo a enderezarse justo antes de presionar sus bocas juntas, caliente y duro; no hay tiempo para la delicadeza, sólo envuelve una mano sobre las de Louis y comienza a masturbarse más rápido y sin ritmo. Solo unos segundos después, sus caderas se sacuden y se está corriendo sobre ambos, dejando un desastre caliente y pegajoso mientras unas cuantas líneas se deslizan por sus dedos y hacia la cama, manchándola. Es sin duda, el orgasmo más fuerte que ha tenido en… probablemente en nunca, sin haber sido tocado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Los labios de Harry se siguen moviendo contra los de Louis, lentos y descuidados, la lengua lamiendo perezosamente dentro de la boca del otro chico. Cuando Harry se aparta y mira el lío entre ellos, se ríe ligeramente. Hay semen sobre su vientre que está a punto de manchar el vello púbico, también hay un desastre sobre las sábanas y sus dedos, incluso en los muslos de ambos.

—Deberíamos limpiar esto —murmura Harry, de repente abrumado con la urgencia de dormir, pero está seguro que lidiaría con algo mucho peor que el sueño si la mamá de Louis entrara a su habitación para encontrar a su hijo siendo abrazado por otro, ambos desnudos y la cama manchada con semen.

Sin esperar a que Louis concuerde con él, Harry se quita la ropa interior y la utiliza para limpiar la mayor cantidad de desastre que puede antes de salir de la cama y agarrar una toalla de la esquina de la habitación de Louis y una botella de agua dejada al lado de su cama, moja la toalla y la pasa sobre las sábanas y luego sobre el estómago de Louis. Camina con pereza hacia donde encontró la toalla y la deja caer al suelo, luego hurga entre los cajones del chico para sacar algo de ropa, lanzándole ropa interior y unos shorts.

—Póntelos, bebé. No queremos que tu madre vea tu trasero desnudo junto a un chico en la cama —dice antes de ponerse sus jeans, cuidando de no rozar la tela con mucha fuerza sobre sus partes sensibles y luego se tira en la cama de Louis.

El chico más joven se acurruca contra el cuerpo cálido de Harry y suspira con alegría, bostezando terriblemente alto.

—Tal vez la próxima vez esté listo para que me folles.

—Eres un maldito mocoso malcriado, ¿sabías eso?

Louis solo se ríe perezosamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi [tumblr](http://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com) siempre está abierto para todos. 
> 
> Mil millones de gracias por leer.


End file.
